ANOTHER STORY OF TENIPURI NEIGHBORHOOD
by haru.thefab
Summary: Based on Tenipuri Neigbourhood by Epitsu Onna, saya mencoba bikin sekuel keduanya atas ijin Epitsu Onna juga loh. Kalau kemarin konsen ke Rikkai fict ini campur,tapi tetap harus ada SILVER PAIR !


ANOTHER STORY OF TENIPURI NEIGHBORHOOD

Pot belongs to Konomi Taksehi

Tenipuri Neighbourhood belongs to Epitsu Onna 

Hari yang cerah di suatu komplek perumahan terdengar senandung nyanyian di dapur suatu rumah,

"Bang Tezu, Bang Tezu kenapa tak pulang, pulang. Anakmu, anakmu, pangil-panggil namamu."

Fujiko menyenandungkan lagu itu dengan penuh perasaan, pasalnya sudah hampir sebulan sang suami Tezuka Kunimitsu pergi ke Jerman. Bilangnya sih mau operasi tangannya yang cedera gara-gara jatoh waktu kerja, tapi lama amat sampai sekarang nggak balik-balik.

"Mada mada dane."

Fujiko menengok, terlihat anaknya Ryoma udah ada di pintu dapur,

"Ada masalah ya nak?" mata Fujiko berkilat-kilat.

"E-enggak kok Ma, Mama ngapain di dapur?"

"Masak lah nak, Mama kan tau kamu udah laper."

"Iya sih udah laper, tapi…"

Ryoma berhenti sejenak, nggak bisa ngebayangin masakan buatan mamanya itu, bakalan pedes semua.

"Mama nggak usah masak deh, nanti mama capek lho."

"Ah, nggak apa-apa daripada anak Mama kelaparan."

"Errr…tapi aku lagi pengen makan sushi nih Ma,"

"Sushi, hmmmm apa mama pesenin di tempat Om Kawamura aja?"

"Iya, boleh deh Ma,"

"Oke,"

Ryoma menghela nafas lega, Fujiko melangkah menuju telepon di ruang tengah,

"Hallo, Kawamura-Sushi."

"Hallo, Taka-san?"

"Ah..Fujiko ya?"

"Iya, tau aja Taka-san ini,"

"Iya, tau dong ! Ada apa ya?"

"Mau pesan sushi, Ryoma kelaparan nih."

"Boleh-boleh, kalo buat keluarga Fujiko nanti dikasi bonus."

"Beneran nih Taka-san? Aduh baik banget!"

"Ah, kan udah langganan. Gimana kabarnya Tezuka?"

"Tau ah tu orang, tiap sms cuma bilang _Yudan Sezu ni ikou_ mulu,nggak pernah bilang kangen apa gimana gitu,"

"Ah, mungkin dia masih dalam perawatan Fujiko,"

"Awas aja besok kalo pulang, Higuma Ootoshi siap menanti,"

Kawamura terkekeh,"Kalo kabar Ryoma?"

"Biasa aja, ini anak emang selalu biasa-biasa aja,"

"Kalo kaktus-kaktus kamu gimana Fujiko?"

"Ahhh, baik-baik aja Taka-san. Yang satu kemarin muncul bunganya lho, bagus banget. Taka-san mau liat? Nanti kalo ke sini aku tunjukkin deh, terus ada yang tumbuh jadi gede banget…."

Fujiko jadi _excited_ kalo diajak ngomongin kaktus, berlanjutlah obrolan Fujiko dan Kawamura menjadi lebih intim,

"Fujiko, ingat nggak waktu kita SMA dulu?"

"Inget kok, tapi yang dimaksud yang mana?"

"Waktu aku maen tennis lalu cedera, ahh terimakasih ya sudah nolongin."

"Taka-san sudah berulangkali kau berterimakasih, habis kau ini terlalu memaksakan diri!"

"Aku hanya ingin team kita menang,"

"Tapi kau kelewatan sampe pake hadokyou segala, aku mengkhawatirkanmu lho.."

"Benarkah?"

Fujiko malu-malu,"I-Iya.."

Ryoma yang sedari tadi dengerin obrolan mamanya dengan Kawamura bergidik,

"OMG, mama selingkuh." katanya dalam hati

"Mama, aku mau maen!" Ryoma berteriak.

"Sebentar ya Taka-san, ada apa sayang?"

"Mau maen,"

"Iya, jangan nakal. Taka-san sampai mana tadi ya? Ryoma pamit mau maen tuh"

"Loh, katanya laper kok malah maen."

"Oh iya ya. Ya sudahlah kita ngobrol aja."

"Iya deh,"

Ryoma berjalan menuju rumah sobatnya Momoshiro sambil terus kepikiran obrolan Mamanya tadi.

"Kasian papa udah mukanya tua, sakit-sakitan, diselingkuhi mama lagi." gumamnya.

_Di Jerman,_

"Huaaachimmm!" Tezuka bersin.

Sampailah Ryoma di rumah Momoshiro,

"Momo-senpai… Maen yook!"

Momoshiro menengok dari jendela kamarnya di lantai dua,

"Echizen? Eh sebentar aku turun dulu."

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

"Ada apa Echizen?"

"Maen yuk!"

"Oke, ngapain enaknya?"

"Ngerjain Akaya yuk,"

"Ah, aku lebih suka ngerjain Mamushi."

"Apa?"

"Eng-enggak kok, eh jangan Akaya deh denger-denger rumahnya melihara genderuwo lho!"

"Heh?"

"Kata Kamio sih, kan dia lagi jalan-jalan sore terus dia liat bayangan gede dan item gitu di rumah Akaya. Langsung deh Kamio ngacir makanya jangan Akaya yang kita kerjain."

"Hmmm…siapa dong?"

"Mamushi aja!"

"Aaah..Mamushi mulu!" Ryoma marah,

"Eh, jangan marah dong. Kita maen ke kontrakan Ootori-niisan yuk, kita minta ajarin maen rubik."

"Oke deh!"

Mereka-pun berangkat ke kontrakan Ootori yang dia huni dengan teman hidupnya Shishido. Di perjalanan,

"_Rizumu ni noruze_….! Tunggu Momo, Echizen !"

_DRAP DRAP…DRAAAP…CCIIIITT…_

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kamio

"Ke kontrakan Ootori-niisan mau minta diajarin rubik, mau ikut?"

"Boleh deh."

"Oi, Koshimae mau kemana?" terdengar sebuah suara.

"Eh siapa tuh?"

"Di atas oi!"

Momo, Ryoma dan Kamio mendongak, Kintarou lagi nangkring di atas pohon jambu milik Inui Sadaharu, seorang ilmuwan yang tinggal di kompleks itu.

"Eh, ngapain kamu disitu?"

"Sssst..nyolong jambu, mau?"

"Boleh…sini lempar!"

Kintarou melempar beberapa buah jambu lalu, HUP, dia turun dari pohon.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

Tapi,

Satu-persatu bocah itu muntah-muntah,

"Sialan, jambu apaan nih!" Momo misuh-misuh.

"Nggak enak banget!"

"Tampangnya doang yang menggoda."

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Ibu Shinji yang tiba-tiba lewat.

Semilir angin angin yang berhembus membuat rambut lurus Shinji berkibar-kibar,

"Manisnya, wajahnya bercahaya." *Kamio POV*

"Ah, kami habis makan jambu milik om Inui nggak enak banget!" Kamio menjelaskan.

Shinji geleng-geleng,"Kalian nggak tau ya, pohon-pohon di rumah om Inui tu disuntik pake ramuan aneh tau! Kadang aja, suka keluar asap dari rumahnya. Dan yang bikin ngeri malem-malem om Inui suka ketawa-ketawa sendiri. "

Momo,Ryoma, Kamio,dan Kintaro bergidik,

"Serius?"

"Iya, aneh bukan dia itu. Tinggal sendiri, nggak pernah sosialisasi, suka bikin ramuan aneh, maksa orang-orang buat minum, dasar egois. Belom lagi suka nge-_stalking_ ibu-ibu kalo lagi belanja sayur ." Shinji mulai ngedumel.

"Ya udah, ayo lanjut jalan ke kontrakan Ootori-niisan ." kata Ryoma

"Ikut…!" kata Kintarou dan Shinji.

Sampailah mereka di kontrakan Ootori dan Shishido,

"Ootori-niisan…!" panggil bocah-bocah.

Nggak ada jawaban,

"Kuliah kali ya?" tanya Kintarou.

"Libur kok, tuh motor Shishido-niisan ada." tunjuk Kamio

"Ootori-niisan… Shishido-niisan.."

Lalu pintu dibuka, muncullah Ootori dengan senyum manisnya (A/N: Kyaaaa!XD)

"Hai, ada apa adik-adik?"

"Maen, boleh kan?" jawab Shinji.

"Pengen diajarin maen rubik Ootori-niisan, boleh nggak?" tanya Momo.

"Oh, rubik. Boleh ayo masuk."

Masuklah para bocah-bocah ke kontrakan Ootori, ya bisa dibayangkan sebuah rumah dihuni dua perjaka pasti bagamaina keadaanya.

"Duduk sini dulu ya, aku ambilin rubiknya." Ootori mempersilakan mereka duduk di ruang TV.

Terlihat Shishido lagi tidur tengkurap di sofa hanya pake boxer doang (A/N: Author mimisan)

"Kyaaa, Shishido-niisan !" Shinji menutup matanya.

"Kita kerjain yuk!" ajak Ryoma

Momo, Kamio dan Kintarou senyam-senyum nakal.

Mereka mulai dengan menggelitiki kuping Shishido,

"Hmmm.." Shishido menggumam,

Para bocah tertawa,"Hihihi.."

Lanjutlah mereka melakukannya dengan penuh niat jahat,

"Choutarou..jangan..geli tau!" Shishido menggumam lagi.

"Chouta..stop,ahhh,Choutarou.."

"Awas ku balas kau nanti, ohh, Chouta…"

Bocah-bocah sableng itu akhirnya ngakak tepat saat Ootori datang,

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Ootori.

Shishido merasa terganggu akhirnya bangun, tapi dia belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Berisik amat sih!"

Bocah-bocah masih ngakak,

"Shishido-niisan lucu banget,hahaha!"

"Ootori-niisan, Shishido-niisan menyebut nama….!"

"Apaan sih!" langsung dipotong oleh Shishido.

_BUAK_

Satu-satu para bocah dapat pukulan dari Shishido.

"Shishido-san jangan kasar-kasar dong!"

"Aduh sakit bang Shishido, " para bocah mengaduh.

"Udah yuk, main rubik aja."

Ootori memberi mereka rubik, dan diajarkan trik-trik memainkannya.

"Bisa?" tanya Ootori

"Nggak jadi satu-pun." kata Momo

"Yang lain?"

"Nggak bisa juga," kata Ryoma

"Wah, maen rubik emang tergantung kejeniusan."

"Maksud Ootori-niisan aku nggak jenius?" kata Ryoma

"Bukan gitu, tapi aneh Ryoma harusnya kamu bisa lho Tante Fujiko kan jenius."

"Aih, susah ah!" Shinji menyerah

"Hmm…kalian harus banyak berlatih, minta diajarin sama Bunta-chan deh dia bisa lho."

"Bunta? Abangnya Akaya itu? Nggak mau ah!" Ryoma nyolot,

"Aku mah dendam sama abangnya itu si Niou, kemarin dia curang waktu maen gundu." Kintarou ikut-ikutan.

"Si Yagyuu juga tuh suka cari muka sama guru kalo di sekolah," sekarang gantian Momo nyolot.

"Aku nggak mau ah cari gara-gara sama keluarga Sanada," kata Kamio.

"Ah iya, kan mereka melihara _genderuwo_, iya kan Kamio?"

"Melihara apaan ?" tanya Shishido yang datang sambil bawa makanan.

"Genderuwo, ceritain deh Kamio,"

"Aku ceritain ya, aku kan lagi _JJS_ niatnya sih mau maen ke taman terus lewat rumah keluarga Sanada. Aku lihat ada bayangan gede,item,botak di lantai atas rumahnya. Serem banget deh!"

"Hiiii…!" para bocah dan Ootori ketakutan.

"Halah! Paling cuma bayanganmu saja," Shishido nggak percaya.

"Enggak kok, terus Bunta-chan muncul dia ngobrol-ngobrol sama genderuwo itu, mereka malah ketawa-ketawa, berarti kan genderuwo itu beneran ada."

"Serem.." kata Choutarou lirih.

"Choutarou,dibohongin anak kecil kamu,"

"Enggak bohong Shishido-niisan !"

"Iya nih Shishido-niisan, nggak asyik banget!"

"_Dasee_,mana ada genderuwo waktu sore, lagian gue nggak takut begituan."

"Kita buktiin gimana?" Kamio kesal

"Oke !"

"Kalau Shishido-niisan sampe takut harus traktir _ice cream_ kami semua lho!"

"Eh?"

"Gimana?"

"Iya deh !"

Berangkatlah mereka ke rumah keluarga Sanada, sampai disana mereka sembunyi di balik pohon gede di halaman sambil mengamati lantai atas rumah. Terlihat di halaman depan tante Seiichiko lagi berkebun sambil nyanyi-nyanyi.

"Mana Kamio?" tanya Kintarou

"Ditunggu aja."

"Aduh gatel,"

"Kenapa Shinji?"

"Gatel nih,"

"Aduhh aduh, kakiku jangan diinjek dong !" Ryoma mengaduh

"Maaf ,maaf" balas Ootori

Seiichiko akhirnya curiga kok ada suara-suara dari depan rumahnya, dia keluar lalu mengamati sekeliling,

"Ahhh Gatel !" Shinji nggak tahan akhirnya teriak,

"Shinji jangan keluar!"

"Eh Shinji, ada apa?" Seiichiko akhirnya melihat Shinji

"Gatel nih tante, gara-gara maen di situ,"

"Fufufufu kan emang disitu sengaja dijadiin rumah ulet bulu."

"Waaaaa….!" Shishido, Ootori, Ryoma, Momo, Kintarou, dan Kamio segera keluar dari persembunyian.

"Jangan maen disitu ya, itu pohon gede jebakan buat pencuri yang mau sembunyi, jadi sama tante dikasi ulet bulu yang banyak."

"Eh iya tante maaf," kata Ootori, dia udah mulai garuk-garuk tangan.

"Kalian ada perlu?"

"Enggak kok, cuma mau liat taneman tante doang." jawab Shishido.

"Oh ya?" Seiichiko nggak yakin sambil memandang Ryoma dan Kintarou.

"Mama kamu masak apa Ryoma hari ini , mama kamu juga Kintarou?"

"Mama nggak masak apa-apa." jawab Ryoma

"Sudah kuduga Fujiko nggak bisa masak!"

"Kalo mamaku masak apa ya, lupa namanya pokoknya nama-nama obat." jawab Kintarou.

"Hahaha,bilangin ke mama-mama kalian ya hari ini keluarga Sanada makan malam _Yakiniku_,daging impor dari Indonesia." kata Seiichiko sombong.

"Mada mada dane."

Seiichiko mendelik,"Ya sudah, tante masuk dulu ya."

Seiichiko pun pergi,

"Kita sembunyi dimana dong?" tanya Ootori,

"Agak jauhan aja deh, di tiang listrik yang itu," tunjuk Shishido

"Ok,"

Mereka segera bersembunyi, hari mulai gelap dan belom ada tanda-tanda di lantai atas.

"Uhh,udah sore," keluh Momo

"Bentar lagi pasti keluar,"

Lalu, di suatu ruangan di lantai atas lampu dinyalakan. Terlihat bayangan bertubuh besar,

"Hiiiii…!"

"Shishido-san,sakit!" Shishido mencengkeram lengan Ootori keras-keras.

"Tuh kan, Shishido-niisan takut?" Kamio seneng

"Nggak!"

Lalu jendela di buka, makin terlihatlah makhluk itu. Begitu tinggi, besar, hitam, dan botaak..

"HUUUA!" semua berteriak.

"Hei anak muda kalian ngapain disini?" sapa sebuah suara dari belakang.

Mereka berbalik,

"HUUUA !" mereka berteriak lagi,

"Setan!"

"Genderuwo!"

"Mama,takuuut!"

"Ehhh, diem! Maaf Pak Kabaji!" Shishido akhirnya sadar yang menyapa mereka dari belakang ternyata Pak Kabaji ketua RW kompleks mereka yang tengah memakai peci dan sarung, mungkin mau ke masjid (A/N: Jangan tanya author kok bisa)

"Usu."

Anak-anak cengo'

"Udah sore, cepetan pulang. Belom pada mandi kan?" tanya Kabaji

"Iya pak,"

"Ngapain kalian disini?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok."

"Hmm kalian mau macem-macem sama keluarga Sanada ya?"

"Enggak kok,"

"Kamio, mending dilaporin aja." kata Momo

"Heh?"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kabaji lagi

"_Anou_, sebenarnya Kamio bilang pernah liat genderuwo di rumah keluarga Sanada."

"Genderuwo?"

"Iya, Pak Kabaji."

"Hmmm… tinggi, besar, hitam?"

"Iya, botak lagi!"

"Ah iya botak. Itu bukan genderuwo, itu anak yang ngekos disitu, namanya Jackal. Besok kalo pertemuan warga dia mau memperkenalkan diri,"

"Oooh…"

"Kalian ini macam-macam saja, apalagi kamu Shishido-Ootori udah gede juga!"

"Maaf," kata Shishido dan Ootori.

"Ya sudah cepat pulang, udah mau gelap lho!"

"Usu!" jawab bocah-bocah serempak.

OWARI

Omake

Kamio : Shishido-niisan, tetep traktir kita-kita lho!

Shishido : Nggak dong, kan bukan genderuwo.

Momo : Tapi Shishido-niisan kan sempet takut

Kintarou : Iya nih, kita bilangin yang tadi lho!

Shishido : Eh,jangan-jangan!

Ootori : Ngomongin apa ya?

Momo : Tadi waktu tidur Shishido-niisan… *ditutup mulutnya sama Shishido*

Shishido : Enggak kok Chouta ,iya deh ice cream satu-satu ya.

Ryoma : mada mada dane

* * *

Any comments? Review please, it's very appreciated.


End file.
